The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards
by Naiadela
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on a combination of the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings worlds. It explains the fall of the Hogwarts founders and the history they have in Middle Earth having fought in the War of the Ring. My first fanfiction hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

Leaves fell slowly and silently pattering the earth as a light, chill wind blew through Godric's Hollow. Bright moonlight cast down flooding the empty streets with a milky soft light. Terrified eyes could be seen peering out anxiously behind closed curtains in nearly every home on every block. The eyes suddenly widened curiously as hooves clattered lightly on the cobblestone. A lone unicorn walked slowly past the homes, her long silvery mane flicking up as the wind drew around. The fear in people's hearts began to fade and courage slowly flooded back into them, their hands bravely reaching for their doors and gently opening them. Although still cautious but very curious, the brave stepped out of their homes following behind the mysterious unicorn.

She moved forward towards the most shattered and broken home in Godric's Hollow. She suddenly stopped and looked around the broken planks of wood and crushed brick. She carefully pushed aside the debris only to find two lifeless, cold bodies before her. Silvery tears streamed from her glistening blue-violet eyes. Bending her head gently she bowed to them as if to say, "Goodbye." She could hear alarmed whispering and wailing behind her.

"Is this is a trick? - Oh my God. Not the Potters. - Where is he hiding? - We shouldn't have come out here."

Their clamoring was suddenly silenced when they heard the sound of a baby crying. The unicorn's ears perked up listening intently for the cries. She began to search through the rubble and wreckage using her horn to push aside debris. She flipped a piece of plank away and found an infant boy bundled up in a very soft, elvish, silk wrap. She recognized the wrap for she had given it to the Potter's as a gift the day after the young boy was born nearly a year before.

She thought to herself, "Has it really been that long already?"

No sooner had the unicorn found the child that she transformed back into her true shape and gently picked the child up cradling him in her arms. He stopped crying immediately feeling warmth and gentleness emanating from the woman. She turned to face the spectators who stood in awe of the light of things. The woman brushed the boy's tousled hair aside revealing a lightning shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. The people looked on in astonishment at the boy amazed that he was still even breathing. She carefully stepped out of the debris and walked into the small crowd which was beginning to grow as more and more people gathered up their courage and came out of their homes.

The woman walked past them all softly but swiftly. They followed her starting to mutter to themselves puzzled about the whole thing wanting to ask her questions but knowing better to wait. She turned a corner sharply and walked quickly up to an elderly man with a long silvery beard. Although being so old one could still see the youthful joy behind his eyes. He very much resembled an old friend she once had long, long ago. She looked into his blue eyes her own eyes beginning to fog up with tears. She spoke then looking down at the infant.

"Tel' hin ya coiar."

"Indeed," said the elderly man, "He will be famous for being 'The boy who lived.'"

The people behind them started muttering more amongst themselves now at this new revelation.

"The boy who lived…" They kept saying.

"Dumbledore," spoke the woman in a soft, elegant voice, "where will he go? Lily and James are gone and all of James's family too…and, well…Lily's family…must he go to live amongst the race of men?"

"I am afraid so Eledhwen. It will be best for the boy," said Dumbledore dismally.

Witches and wizards were peering over Eledhwen's shoulders trying to get a good look at 'the boy who lived'. She thought it amusing considering that they had surely seen him many times before when Lily and James took an evening stroll with him. But the fact that he had survived against 'You-Know-Who' seemed to make him all that much more fascinating to them.

Then one wizard pushed his way through the crowd and came outright asking Dumbledore, "So is he dead?"

Dumbledore looked at him and shook his head and said, "I do not know. But it seems that at least he has been severely weakened to the point of being on the edge of death."

"So has he been defeated then?" asked the wizard prying for a more sure answer.

Dumbledore simply replied stroking the long beard on his chin, "Hmm…Well yes, it seems he has."

The crowd let out a roar of cheers their fears completely gone now. Most of them rushed off in nearly every other direction shouting that 'You-Know-Who' or 'He' had been vanquished by the great Harry Potter. Some stayed behind to touch the scar on the boy's head - no - the symbol left behind signifying the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Once everyone had gone to spread the glorious news Eledhwen let her tears begin to flow more freely. She stared down at little Harry Potter thinking of James and Lily. She felt so much torment and sorrow in her heart. Then Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"You blame yourself far too much."

"If only I could believe that," she said lamenting.

"I think it would be a good time to send out word of this news," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"I think everyone has already gotten the message my friend," she said looking up at the hundreds of owls flying frantically overhead in every direction. Just then two large birds appeared above head and perched on a nearby fence. One was a large and handsome Phoenix with tail feathers as long as a peacocks but far more splendid with red and gold plumage the other a swan-like bird with long sparkling snow white wings tipped with an icy blue color. Dumbledore pulled out a piece of enchanted parchment and quill and the letter prepared to write.

"Dear Professor McGonagall," mused Dumbledore, "It seems that Voldemort has been vanquished, I am sure you have heard the news already of course and that you know that the young Harry Potter was the source of his destruction," the enchanted quill scribbled all this down quickly as he spoke.

"Unfortunately the young boy's parents Lily and James did not survive and so I request your assistance in locating his existing Muggle family immediately so that we may send young Harry to them. Thank you. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore," he then added quickly, "P.S. Crab cakes and hog swill, stormy weather and candle wax, back ache and feather quill, I've got my sense of humor back!" He said the last bit in a sing song manner leaving Eledhwen giggling to herself.

"Might I borrow your quill and some parchment," she asked him as she carefully wiped away any remaining tears in her eyes while still holding the infant. He pulled out another piece of parchment from under his hat and let it float about. The quill prepared itself for another message.

"Dear Hagrid," spoke the soft-voiced Eledhwen, "please be so kind as to meet Dumbledore and myself outside your house at Hogwarts. I am sure you are out celebrating with friends after hearing the good news; however this is extremely urgent Hogwart's business so leave as soon as you receive this message. Thank you. Sincerely Eledhwen en Imladris - P.S. Albus found his sense of humor buried somewhere in his beard so he's saying silly things again. Just letting you know!"

The two of them chuckled amongst one another for a moment. Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and handed one to each of the birds.

"Fawkes I need you to take this one to Minerva McGonagall if you would and of course you Silme will go find Hagrid. I'm sure he's having a mighty good time somewhere in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Silme, quel marth ar'calen aut asca melloneamin." (Silme, good luck and go with haste.) Silme crooned at Eledhwen seeming to understand what she was saying. The two took flight then leaving a trail of flame and ice behind them disappearing into the flock of owls above.

"Well then," said Dumbledore sighing, "I suppose now we should hurry along to Hogwarts before the Ministry comes to investigate these matters. I don't quite feel up to staying behind here for a lengthy questioning and giving out answers I do not have. Besides I think the boy is getting a little hungry," he said looking at the infant in Eledhwen's arms. He had started squirming around a bit scrunching his brow and whining a little. Eledhwen held him closer to herself keeping him warm and wrapped tightly in the elvish blanket. Eledhwen left first, viewing her desired destination in mind and using a side-along apparition spell to transport herself and Harry to Hogwarts. Dumbledore took a moment to look over at the Potter's destroyed home and bowed his head in silence for them then vanished completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

_(Skip forward 10 years to the first day of school on September 1st 1991)_

The professors of Hogwarts hurried along preparing for the first day of school making sure they had outfitted everything perfectly for the next school year. Checking their lists and rosters and seeing if all was in order. In the kitchen the House Elves hurried to prepare ridiculous amounts of food for the Welcoming Feast. Everyone seemed in a great hurry, well, all but one of the professors who sat quietly, curled up, reading a large book in her chair in the Great Hall. She was very accustomed to being thoroughly prepared for the opening of the school and first day of classes having done so hundreds of times before.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were discussing their prepared lessons and passed by the entrance to the Great Hall spotting the woman sitting alone reading to herself. Professor McGonagall became a little frustrated then at this sight and rushed in to scold her.

"Miss Eledhwen! Honestly! Reading at a time like this!?"

She hardly responded back, eyes still glued to the book, "Mára aurë Validhreniel …" (Hello Minerva…)

"Oh! It's just so ridiculous! Reading at a time like this – honestly! Whatever will we do with that woman?"

Exasperated Professor McGonagall threw her arms up into the air and huffed out of the Hall. Eledhwen then looked up from her book after her.

"What did I do?" she said innocently.

"Well, I suppose it can be a little irritating when one is working so hard to prepare for first days classes and then when one sees you sitting around leisurely…well, as you can see…" said Professor Snape looking back where Professor McGonagall fumed out.

"Well it's not my fault she spent all summer with her family and didn't make time to prepare."

"I suppose."

"You took some time to get ready too, didn't you Naracion?"

"Indeed…and please Lady Eledhwen, just call me by my English name…"

"Oh, of course," she said and went back to reading her lengthy manuscript.

"What could you possibly be reading now anyways?" He came up to look and found very scribbly and loopy text.

"It's from my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They sent it to me from Lórien. It's called The History of the Sindar; Grey Elves of Telerin. I wrote them to send it to me. Between all of my magic studies throughout the years I never really did get a chance to learn the history of the elves. My grandmother tried teaching me way back when in the Third Age but I was never interested."

"Sounds…complicated." He said sneering.

"Well, yes, it tends to get confusing after a while. I think I've read this page eight times already just trying to put it together in my mind. It's terribly interesting though, I could use a translation spell on it and let you borrow it if you'd like."

"Oh no…no thank you." He uttered quickly, "I'll get around to looking at it another time this year after you've given it to the library."

"All right then," she said smiling and went back to her reading.

Every year it seemed Miss Eledhwen had a new voluminous manuscript to read that her brothers from Lothlórien were so kind to send her and every year she would read the entire thing in a month and would translate it and donate it to the school library for student use. She always offered her books up for the other professors to read but they always seemed uninterested, except for of course Professor Binns who was always rather eager to get his ghoulish hands on new history. The only other people who were furiously interested in Eledhwen's books were the Ministry of Magic and the local press. Always snatching up her books hoping to get some sort of information or historical fact on the Hogwarts founders since Eledhwen herself was unwilling to share her past with them.

Most of Hogwarts history was very well detailed and written precisely. The only problem they ever had was trying to figure out where Godric Gryffindor suddenly disappeared to, why Rowena Ravenclaw died so suddenly, and why Salazar Slytherin left the school without a word. Only the Miss Eledhwen knew and no matter how hard the Ministry pried she wouldn't budge. She would simply smile and say something in Sindarin, "Garich i dhôl goll o Orch," or, "Labo vi Orodruin," or even, "Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar."

They wouldn't understand any of it, even so they'd take down the message quickly as if she'd revealed something important and would rush off to find a translator only to find she had been telling them their heads were hollow like an Orcs, to go jump into Mount Doom and that she hoped Balrogs would eat them. They became so frustrated once that they went to the local press saying that it was, "a horrible crime to keep secrets about the Hogwart's founders to herself when all the witches and wizards had a right to know about these four great sorcerers!" When the wizarding community read this they too started to become demanding, saying they felt they had a right to know and wrote many angry letters to the Lady Eledhwen. After nearly a month of this nonsense she finally took it upon herself to write a letter back to the Ministry and forwarded it to all the press as well and was kind enough to include a personal photograph. The letter was printed on the front page of nearly every magical newspaper in England with the photograph. The letter wrote:

Dear Witches and Wizards,

Memories are a very personal treasure. They are something that should be cherished and guarded with the utmost care. One must always take care not to give out personal memories to the wrong types and to never let their own valued memories be used against them in any way. One must always be cautious with such intimate details of their lives. I am sure there are those of you who have experienced such happenings. Feeling you can trust a certain individual with your most cherished secrets only to have them cruelly stab you in the back with them later. What you are all asking of me is far too personal a task for me to take on. It is not the same as sharing my deepest thoughts with just one individual but with thousands, many of whom I do not even know. I have read all of your letters and reflected on all of your personal questions to me, however, now I want to ask all of you something. If in fact an organization of some sort were to pry into your life, taking your history and background and not only publicly scrutinize and critique the most intimate details of your life and then - of all things - ask for more! Would you in fact tell them more?

Most Sincerely,

Eledhwen en Imladris

The photograph and letter was enough to silence a majority of the angry letters from the wizarding community. The photo was well noted and settled nearly everyone's anger. It was a photograph of an enchanted and moving painting which was hanging over a mantelpiece. The painting was of the four founders in their younger years and Lady Eledhwen. The five of them were all smiling ear to ear and laughing amongst one another. Miss Eledhwen could be seen jumping onto Godric's back playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek leaving him blushing bright red. Helga could be seen sneaking some snacks from the picnic they were having on a beautiful hillside. Rowena was teasing Salazar with a spell making his beard grow extremely long, leaving him flustered and fuming angrily at her. Everyone burst out laughing at him.

The photo only helped to prove her point more. It was obviously a very personal painting of her and her close friends. The wizarding community responded back by lashing out at the Ministry for prying so deeply into the woman's personal life. The Ministry remained quiet for a while but after the issue had died down a bit they started up again with their investigations on her. She just went on as usual however and ignored their onslaught of letters.

Later that evening the professors finished their preparations and left to gather at the High Table in the Great Hall. Hagrid was sent off to collect the first years and take them by boat to the castle and Eledhwen needed to rein the thestrals to the carriages that would transport the rest of the students to the castle.

Hagrid and Eledhwen stood outside waiting for the Hogwart's Express to arrive. Their minds were racing, knowing the young boy they had met so long ago would be returning. Hagrid had already seen him earlier when he had to 'rescue' him from his 'blimey Muggle family' or so he described it. He told Eledhwen that he was a great boy, looked just like his father and eye's like his mum's. Unlike Hagrid however, Eledhwen was feeling a mixture of excitement and dread at seeing the boy again, having foreseen some of the things to come. The next seven years of Hogwarts were going to be full of joyful festivities, new friendships and great fun, but there would be an equal amount of sorrow, pain, and torment. She had seen it in her dreams, seen their faces young and old, watching them fade from absolute elation to complete anguish. She could not say for sure what was to happen; only that she may have to soon face her own past.

They heard the sound of the train and saw the headlight flash in the distance. Both Hagrid and Eledhwen were completely enveloped in a blinding light as the train rounded to the station. It came to a slow, screeching halt. They could see the students eagerly waiting for the doors to open. The first years were searching for a glimpse of the school from their cabin windows but would not be able to see it until they got to the edge of the loch. Hagrid stepped forward and the doors began to slide open. Students pushed one another out onto the dark platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" He said looming over the tiny first years that quickly toddled to his sides. Eledhwen stepped forward quickly then herself calling for the rest of the students.

"All other students please follow me! This is includes the second years, come, quickly now!" She passed right by young Harry and peered at him out of the corner of her eye. She called to the rest of the student body again and they gathered around her, chatting amongst themselves and greeting her cheerfully. She started walking the other direction away from the first years heading onto a granite pathway.

"Oh Miss Eledhwen!" shouted a fourth year Ravenclaw, "Thank you so much for the birthday present you sent over summer! I loved it!" Eledhwen put her hand on the girl's shoulder smiling, "I'm glad you liked it Susan and you're most welcome. – Oh! Oliver!" she spotted a fifth year Gryffindor, "I heard you're trying out for Captain this year, I wish you luck for it!"

"Oh thank you, Miss Eledhwen. Hope we have a good season this year too." A second year Slytherin shoved his way up towards Eledhwen, "Miss Eledhwen! Miss Eledhwen!" He shouted interrupting, "I practiced my Sindarin all summer long will you hear it?"

"But of course Aaron, or shall I say Calanon?" she said cheerfully.

He shouted back in broken Elvish, "Eem galar kenee ad leen!"

"Very good Aaron, we'll work on it this year, all right?" She said laughing a little. The boy seemed content with that answer, thanked her and crowded in with his Slytherin friends.

They came up to a large clearing with about twenty-five carriages lined up in a long row.

"All right everyone! Into the carriages, come on now, don't be shy, make room, make room!" She urged them, "and remember not to step in front of the carriages or you will step right into an unseen creature! Thank you!"

After getting all of the remaining students into a carriage that could seat them she herself climbed into an open one. She sat with a group of Slytherin girls that were gossiping about the other houses ladies. They quieted themselves the moment Eledhwen climbed in and she simply said, "Go on girls. Don't let my presence stop you." And she pulled out a small novel and started reading. They looked at one another and then started chatting again talking about little rumors they wanted to start about Priscilla Princhett in Hufflepuff, or the snotty red-head Gwenevere Ogden from Ravenclaw, or that new girl with the light blonde hair they saw in the first years. They looked at one another for a moment and eyed Eledhwen surprised she hadn't said anything.

"You're not going to dock points from us are you Miss Eledhwen?"

She looked very much wrapped up in her novel not listening to what the girl was saying.

"Miss Eledhwen?" she said more firmly.

"Hm?" Eledhwen said looking up, "Mani ume lle quena?" (What did you say?)

"You're not going to dock points from us are you?" asked the girl again.

"Dock points for what?" She said perplexed.

The girls looked at one another astonished and looked back saying, "Oh nothing ma'am."

"All right then." She went back to her reading.

"What are you reading?" one of the girls looked at the cover, "The Phantom of the Opera…never heard of it."

"Oh, that's because it's a human written play. It's terribly interesting, I love the songs. I am going to sing one of them for the opening of the school you know."

"You mean it's written by a Muggle?"

"Yes, Eliza Emerson who was in Gryffindor house gave it to me last year before she graduated. Quite fascinating these stories by men are really. I believe the author's name is…" She looked to the cover, "Ah yes, there it is, Gaston Leroux," she distinctly pronounced the 'x', "What a lovely name."

"I think it's French ma'am. You're not supposed to pronounce the 'x'"

"Oh you're not? Hm…humans just become more and more curious."

The girls looked at one another and starting giggling amongst themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3**

Once at the castle Eledhwen enlisted the help of the house prefects to guide and direct the students to the appropriate corridor instructing the other students to show the second years where to sit in case they'd forgotten. They entered the Great Hall in a very organized fashion starting with Slytherin house students and seating them, then Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw and then Hufflepuff following last. All the school's professors and Headmaster Dumbledore were already seated at the High Table. Eledhwen took her seat next to Dumbledore and the empty seat where Minerva McGonagall would be sitting once the sorting ceremony was completed. Professor McGonagall suddenly walked in and announced, "The first years have arrived, shall I bring them in now Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, please Professor McGonagall," he said waving a hand.

She turned swiftly and stepped just outside the doors the entire student body facing that way watching eagerly, obviously, to see the famous Harry Potter. They heard a shrill but muffled voice behind the doors at that moment, "Move along now! The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me." She entered then, all of the young, curious and timid first years following behind her. She had them arrange up front in a nice single line and set a four-legged stool in front of them where she placed the Sorting Hat. The first years looked on with extremely puzzled looks on their faces. Then the Sorting Hat came out of its sleep and perked up preparing to sing its usual song. Some of the first years jumped back a little in surprise of this as it went on to sing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Once it finished it's fabulously funny song the entire hall burst into applause and the Sorting Hat kindly bowed to each of the tables and fell silent again. Professor McGonagall whisked out her scroll which held the names of the first years in alphabetical order. She called the first student up, "Abbot, Hannah!"

And so the Sorting Ceremony began. Everyone waited eagerly for Harry's turn hoping that he would be in their house. He was a great celebrity after all having killed the Dark Lord Voldemort some way or another. Even though no one knew how he had done it, and at such a young age too, he had to have naturally been a fabulous wizard to have accomplished what he did. Whichever house had him was sure to win House Cup every year for the next seven years. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students glanced at Slytherin certainly hoping – no - praying, that Harry would not end up there. They absolutely could not stand it if Slytherin won another House cup that year. But how could Harry possibly fall into their clutches when the evil wizard he destroyed was once a member of that vile house? How terribly wrong would it be if he ended up as a cursed Slytherin? Finally Harry's turn came.

"Potter, Harry!" said Professor McGonagall forcefully. The entire room hissed with whispers then and focused its entire attention on Harry as he walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall set the hat on top of his head which was so large it covered his eyes.

"Hmm…Difficult. Very difficult," said the hat, obviously thinking very hard, "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?" It thought for a moment then burst out, "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire room, all except Slytherin, burst out into the loudest cheers and applause you ever heard before. The professors clapped for him and the ones who once were in Gryffindor house clapped a little more heartily than the others. Harry smiled brightly shaking people's hands at his table and greeting them. He then looked over to the High Table and smiled at Hagrid who gave him a thumbs up. He glanced over at Dumbledore and noticed Miss Eledhwen next to him. He looked at her curiously for a moment and she gave him a pleasant smile. His cheeks flushed crimson and he changed his glance quickly back to his new friends. Professor McGonagall finished reading off the names and the Sorting Hat finished its sorting. Soon it would be Eledhwen's time to come and sing the opening song. Every year on the first day of school it was up to Eledhwen to choose a song and sing it as the opening song for the school. It was a long held tradition the school had since it first came into creation.

Dumbledore stood up facing the students, "Now it is time for the opening song by our lovely Enchantress Eledhwen en Imladris. Lady Eledhwen, if you would."

She stood and walked around the High Table to the center stage. Harry could finally get a good look at this strange woman. He had felt a sort of pleasant warmth fill him when he saw her before. She was extremely beautiful with waste length flowing hair that shimmered in the candlelight. It was of a very light blonde, at moments he thought it even appeared a pure white gold from the way it looked in the light. She had it pulled back on top in a braid and allowed it to flow freely in the back. Her eyes were a striking blue-violet color and her smile was just radiant. She walked very gracefully, taking care of how she stepped, shoulders back, chin up, but not in an arrogant manner, she was very illustrious. He also noticed her ears. It was very curious as they were pointed! A little more-so than anyone's ears ever might have been. He wondered why this was.

Eledhwen took center stage then and spoke in the most gentle and engaging voice you had ever heard, "This year I will be singing the beautiful song, 'Think of Me' written and composed by the humans-er-Muggles, Andrew Lloyd Weber and Charlie Hart from the stage adaptation of The Phantom of the Opera.

She stood very tall with all eyes on her, then she waved a hand and an entire orchestra of instruments appeared floating above the room. They slowly began playing a very soft tune, then she sang, and it was the most beautiful and melodious singing one had ever heard, almost like being enchanted by a siren's song.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while -

please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long

to take your heart back and be free -

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me…"

The orchestra grew louder and a swift gust of wind blew in wrapping around the woman transforming her black teacher's robes into a shimmering violet ball gown.

"We never said our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea -

but if you can still remember

stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen -

don't think about the way things

might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,

silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard

to put you from my mind.

Recall those days

look back on all those times,

think of the things we'll never do -

there will never be a day,

when I won't think of you."

The orchestra a medley all on its own for a while until she sang again.

"Flowers fades,

The fruits of summer fade,

They have their seasons, so do we

but please promise me, that sometimes

you will think – ah ah –"

She went on to sing a splendid arpeggio of 'ahs' high and low only to finish with the most high and beautiful,

"ah-AAAAH-OF MEEE!"

The room burst into huge applause and cheers, even the Weasley twins were so kind as to give her a few whistles. She curtsied gracefully and her eccentric gown transformed back into the plain, black teacher's robes. She took her seat again between Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Albus took a stand then, beaming delightfully at the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

A huge feast appeared before them all at their tables. The first years eyes grew so large with glee and everyone started feasting. Eledhwen turned her attention to a conversation with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall as she cut through a slice of chicken breast.

"So I'm sure you two are quite delighted at the result of things, hm?" she said smiling.

"Well his father and mother were both Gryffindors. I am not surprised at all," said Professor McGonagall.

"Indeed…although you know very well that Slytherin would have been just as suitable for him. You've seen wickedness and greatness come from both houses have you not?" Dumbledore said, clearly hinting that he knew something. She just looked down at her plate.

"Yes…I suppose I have…" A wry grin poked at the corners of her cheeks. She turned her attention over to Professor Snape then and noticed he was glaring at someone while Professor Quirrell rattled on to him. She looked in the direction of his gaze and saw Harry cringing a little and lightly touching his scar. She turned back to Snape and called to him, "Professor Snape!" He turned his head and noticed her giving him a stern look. He coughed a bit and went over to her.

"Yes Miss Eledhwen, what is it?"

"Might I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Of course…" He sneered.

"If you'll excuse us," she said standing up.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall let them go and starting conversing amongst each other. The two of them quickly went out behind closed doors. They took the stairs down to the Slytherin Common Room. Eledhwen spoke quickly in a bit of Parseltongue and the walls opened allowing them passage. The walls took a moment to close behind them. She turned swiftly facing Snape.

"Was that him? What is he up to? Could it be? I get awful feelings when I am around him...don't you?"

"Yes…" he said, "He is very suspicious that one. I can definitely sense an evil presence."

"We'll have to keep our eyes on him. I am positive he is after the Sorcerer's Stone…"

"For…?"

"The Elixir of Life. Voldemort never had any interest in worldly materials, only for power and eternal life."

"This certainly explains his interest in you…" Snape said prying a little.

She met his gaze, "I saw the way you were looking at Harry Potter. Don't you think for one minute I won't have my eye on you too young man. That boy will not pay for the crimes of his father or whatever nonsense you have trilling around inside that warped mind of yours."

He was taken aback by her ferocity. She turned that conversation around faster than a bludger could blind side a wizard. It brought him straight back to his younger years when he was a student at Hogwarts. Everyone had always held Miss Eledhwen in high regard and had the utmost respect for her, but that also came from her kind nature and her ability to treat the students like adults. She did however have her moments. She had the ability to flip her personality almost instantly from a kind and sweet-hearted woman to a vicious and piercing viper. It always caught everyone off guard since she rarely lost her temper. He had only seen her like this three times in his whole life as well. Once before when his arch-enemy James Potter received a tongue lashing from her for one of his pranks gone terribly awry on Severus. He found great pleasure watching his despised enemy shrink miserably before her malicious onslaught of the most furious and disgusted speech she ever gave. The second time was when she found out about him outing the Potter's to the Dark Lord Voldemort and that lashing was far worse than any other had received from her in decades. The third time was just now. But this was too much for Severus - her, this girl, who looked to be about twenty-five, twenty seven at most, calling him a 'young man'? It was almost outrageous.

"I don't know what you mean my Lady," he retorted, playing dumb and feeling like a foolish student again.

"Of course you don't. Well regardless we need to keep a close watch on Quirrell. I know he's up to something. Every time he gets near me my skin crawls…"

"Are you sure it's not because of the way he smells?"

She started laughing, "Hmm, that might be it."

The walls behind opened suddenly and the Slytherin house students walked in. Slytherin's prefect Robert Theodoric appeared first and saw the professors looking a bit surprised.

"Umm, what can I do for you Professors?" he said very confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is just…perfect Mr. Theodoric. Miss Eledhwen and I were just inspecting a possible leak here in the Slytherin Common Room. All is well though. Carry on."

"Oh, well, alright then. First years please follow me, mind the Professors."

Professor Snape and Enchantress Eledhwen stepped through the crowd and quickly made their way out.

"Quick thinking Severus. Sure you're not really a Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw may have all the wit, but Slytherin has the cunning."

She grinned to herself and headed towards the upper staircase, "Naracion. Le hannon ar' 'quel undome." (Severus. Thank you and good night.)

She smiled warmly at him and scarlet began to fill his pale cheeks. He coughed.

"Ah-hem…yes, goodnight then," he scuttled off to his study hiding his flushed face.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards: A Harry Potter Fanfiction **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning the prefects led the new students back down to the Great Hall helping them get used to their surroundings. The students walked into a very appetizing breakfast. The first years sat at their house tables and ate to their hearts content. Harry and Ron noticed most of the professors at the Head Table enjoying their morning breakfasts as well. Harry and Ron were very interested about all of them wanting to know right away which ones to look out for.

"Well," said Fred, "Snape is definitely the first one you don't want to mess with. He hates everyone that's not a Slytherin."

"Yeah watch out for him," said George, "Although he's mighty fun to mess with!"

"And McGonagall," said Fred again, "she's alright most of the time, but she sure has a hot temper, even towards her own house, Gryffindors."

"Yup," said George, "She takes points from us all the time."

Harry and Ron looked over at them. Professor McGonagall was at the Hufflepuffs' table passing out their schedules. She had finished her breakfast and was well prepared to start first day's classes, maybe even eager to begin. Professor Snape sat up at the High Table slowly eating a bowl of porridge. He sat perfectly straight and his narrowed eyes darted around the room watching every movement already prepared to catch any rule-breakers. A few chairs down sat Professor Quirrell carefully inspecting each piece of bacon on his plate before he ate it as though it might be poisoned. Five more chairs down from him was Miss Eledhwen looking less graceful than the night before. She was curled up in her chair scarfing down a plate of pancakes that she had sitting in her lap with her gaze fixed on a rather large floating book in front of her. Harry stared at her amazed by how casual she was in front of the students when the other professors took care to be very formal outside the privacy of their own rooms.

"Who is that?"

"Oh her?" said George, "That's Miss Eledhwen the Weapons Master and Imbuing Professor."

"Why is she so – um – well…"

"Laid-back?" said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Yeah, it seems a bit unprofessional for a teacher."

"Well you see Miss Eledhwen isn't like the other teachers," said Fred.

"Yeah, she's been here FOREVER," emphasized George.

"She has this sort of seniority and everyone just let's her do whatever she wants. She's not much of a bother though."

"Seniority?" asked Harry, "She can't possibly be older than twenty-seven."

Fred and George just looked at each other and shook their heads, "Muggles…"

"Well you see Harry," piped in Ron, "Miss Eledhwen isn't exactly human."

Harry felt a bit of surprise and asked, "Well what is she then?"

"Ever heard of an elf before?"

"Sure, like Santa's elves?"

"Hardly," chimed a voice behind Harry and Ron. A voice they dreaded to hear and of course it was Hermione. She started in on with her know-it-all ravings.

"Miss Eledhwen is what is known as a High Elf which is clearly different from House Elves and other elvish type creatures. It is said that the Elves were the first inhabitants of Middle-earth. Their senses, especially of hearing and sight, are much keener than those of humans. They are immortal and are not subject to age or disease, however they can be slain or die of grief."

"Thanks for the dictionary definition Hermione," said Ron sarcastically.

"Well if you didn't want to know, next time don't ask," she retorted and walked away before they could respond.

"So how old is she then?" asked Harry very curiously.

"Last time we heard she was getting near her eighteen-hundredth birthday," said Fred.

"Eighteen-hundredth!?" Harry couldn't believe it. He looked back over at her. Her pancake platter was nearly finished now but she put the rest of it aside and set her book down. She sat up-right and yawned a little. She stood and started walking around to each table to visit with the students. Harry thought to himself again, "eighteen-hundred". He could hardly comprehend living that long. He turned back to Fred, George and Ron.

"So she must be really smart then. I bet she knows a lot."

"Sure does!" said Ron, "She knows everything, has a million stories too."

"How do you know Ron?"

"Because she comes to visit us every summer you know. She and dad have a fascination with Muggles. They're always tinkering with Muggle inventions and stuff."

"Drives mum crazy!" George and Fred said with a laugh.

She came up to the table then where they were sitting.

"Hello boys," she said cheerfully, "Hope you've been practicing your sparring over summer."

"Sure have ma'am."

"Good, good. And Ron! Welcome to school finally," she beamed at him, "Bet you can't wait to see what weapon skill you're paired with, hm?"

"Uh yes ma'am, hoping to get a sword like Charlie," he was blushing and diverting his eyes. She looked over at Harry and beamed at him as well. He turned away shyly.

"See you boys in class then. Tenna' telwan san'." (Until later then.)

She walked away and continued making conversation with students. Harry noticed that she could chat cheerfully even with the slimy old Slytherins. He couldn't believe she was so nice to them - then a thought hit him, "Maybe she was a Slytherin!" but it slipped away quickly when he thought about how nice she had just been to them. No she couldn't possibly be a Slytherin. They were the foulest wretches in the entire Wizarding world and Miss Eledhwen was just too nice to be one of them.

The bell rang then which meant it was time for his first class of the school year, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. He and Ron hurried along so as not to be late. The day was long but remained terribly interesting for the boys. Fred and George were right about McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall he could handle though, but Snape - it was apparent to Harry that Snape absolutely loathed him for no reason at all. Harry dreaded the next seven years with him imagining that he would completely fail his Potions class even if he studied hard and got everything perfectly right like Hermione did.

Their next class after lunch was Flying with Madam Hooch and right after that was Weapons and Imbuing with Enchantress Eledhwen. The two classes were split for the first years. Instead of having a full hour for each class they had forty minutes for flying lessons and forty minutes for sparring lessons. It was like a very long P.E. class, but Harry and Ron looked forward to it because it would mean they got to go outside, get out of the dreary old classrooms and stretch their legs. They were especially looking forward to it after Professor Binns's History of Magic class which was extremely boring and seemed to drag on and on. First years were the only ones that took flying lessons and the next year and there on after it would only be an hour of Weapons and Imbuing and they could fly as much as they wanted on their own time and if they had a broom.

All during lunch Ron kept telling Harry how excited he was hoping he'd get a long sword like his older brother Charlie had.

"They're the noblest weapon you know. Great knights always have them. The great King Ellesar of the Reunited Kingdom had the great sword Andúril! It was the most amazing sword ever!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Who's King Ellesar?" asked Harry.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Ron looked at him with shock, "I thought everyone knew about him, even the Muggles. Don't tell me you don't know about Lord Frodo and the War of the Ring either!"

"No…I don't," he said feeling sort of stupid now.

"Wow so it is true. The Muggles really did burn away all the knowledge of it then."

Harry just shrugged now. He didn't really want to know more about what he didn't know.

"Don't worry," said Ron, "You can ask Miss Eledhwen all about it. She was there you know, back then. She was close friends with the king. Her older sister married him after all."

Harry was a little interested now. It sounded like Miss Eledhwen had had her fair share of adventures in her lifetime. Someday Harry too hoped to have great adventures of his own. He wanted to be known for more than just being "The Boy Who Lived." He wanted to see all new worlds that he might not have known about all this time and meet other great wizards to learn amazing things from them. Although now that he thought about it he was in a whole school full of great wizards, Albus Dumbledore being one of them. Everyone always talked about his genius as a wizard and even though he wasn't too fond of some of his other teachers they all seemed rather brilliant as well. There was so much to take in, so much to learn. He was still trying to absorb it all into his mind.

The bell rang then signaling the end of lunch and it was time for flying lessons. _Flying_! Harry was rather excited for this particular class. Even though first years couldn't own broomsticks they still got a chance to learn in a whole class dedicated to it. Then afterwards it would be Weapons and Imbuing class. He wasn't too excited for this one. He wasn't sure he'd like Malfoy taking swings at him with a big 'ol sword when the teacher wasn't looking. Or maybe Crabbe and Goyle lunging at him with clubs and maces and he knew they would too if they got the chance.

Elsewhere on the school grounds in Hagrid's house he and Eledhwen were deep in conversation.

"Have you found any more of them Hagrid?"

"No ma'am. Just findin' traces of their blood here and there. I'm suspectin' that whatever's been after 'em is only just injurin' 'em and lettin' 'em go."

She stared down into her cold tea feeling her heart twist with frustration and grief.

"I know how much you like 'em unicorns Miss Eledhwen an' I promise we'll find whatever's been hurtin' 'em. Won't let it get away."

"I am afraid, Hagrid, that the thing that is after them is not something we want to encounter…"

"Well certainly not unarmed. Nasty creature it has to be to be killin' unicorns."

She looked up at him with piercing eyes, "Whatever is after them is no creature Hagrid. It's a person…a very evil and wicked person."

His hair prickled and stood up on end, "You're not thinkin'…nooo…could it be?"

She turned away from him and looked outside towards the Forbidden Forest. She once new it as Fangorn Forest and somewhere thousands of miles into it it was still known as such by the Ents. She had almost wished Fangorn himself were there to look after the magical creatures that lived on the outskirts of the forest near Hogwarts. But even then she knew the Ents would be no match for…Him.

She saw something strange then flying quickly over the forest. She stood up abruptly thinking it was the creature on the attack again but then realized it was just a student on a broom flying rather awkwardly.

Hagrid looked around her, "Looks like a firs' year's lost control of his broom there. Goin' ta go an' help him ma'am?"

She froze up then, "Ah…no…I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about yer little – erm – accident."

"Yes," she cleared her throat trying to hide her body shuddering at the memory, "Well it looks like flying lessons will be over soon for the first years. I should probably go and get ready for my class then."

"Well alright then ma'am. It was nice seein' ya again. Feel free to stop on by any time, don't be shy now! An' I'll be sure ta' keep in touch about them unicorns."

"Thank you Hagrid. Quel fara." (Good hunting.)

She left his home and walked across the flourishing green grass towards a large armory. She used an Alohomora spell on the thick lock and flung the doors open letting light flood in. A small amount of dust kicked up as she entered. She crossed the long floor to the end at a large ornate hutch with elegant elvish carvings. A gift from her father nearly eleven hundred years ago when she told him her plans to become a professor at her friend's school. She unlatched the doors and let them open.

"And so dawns another year and another use for you Hadhafang," she said quietly to a long silver sword sitting in the hutch. She touched it gently and read its inscription to herself. "Aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen." (This blade is called Hadhafang, a noble defense against the enemy throng for a noble lady.)

It was a fabulous sword that had once belonged to her elder sister Arwen Undómiel and had passed down through her family several generations. When Eledhwen reunited with her sister in Rivendell during the War of the Ring Arwen bestowed it upon her for the long journey ahead following the Fellowship of the Ring.

She grasped the hilt of the sword and swiftly twirled around cutting and slashing the air around her. It was still in perfect condition. She thrust open the cupboards bearing the other weapons which all sparkled and shined as if they were brand new. Elvish weapons were forged to perfection with pure mithril, tempered so that they'd never dull nor break. Her mind had strayed off for a while recollecting her past with her old group of friends of which she was the only female amongst. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed all the students coming into the room.

They looked around at all the splendid weapons and stared in awe at them. Then they started running over to the ones they hoped to get for themselves. Hermione walked up to Miss Eledhwen and starting rambling off immediately startling her out of her trance.

"Miss Eledhwen, I've already tried explaining to the students that they don't get to pick their own weapons but they don't seem to understand and they're not listening to me," she said sounding irritated.

"Oh! You're all already here. Goodness the time does go by. Alright everyone. Please now, gather around me. We have a lot of things to do today in less than forty minutes now," she said looking at a wall clock, "I at least hope to get you all equipped with your most matched weapon skill today. But first things first."

She walked over to another wall of cabinets and flicked her wand flinging them open.

"You must first all adorn yourselves with the protective mithril chain mail. Don't worry, they're enchanted so they will fit to your size and since they are made of mithril they are very light and very strong. It will protect you against any piercing blow."

The students all looked at one another, eyes stretched wide. It was going to be a very interesting class period.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards: A Harry Potter Fanfiction **

**Chapter 5**

"Form a line please and take your armor and tunics one by one. Boy's dressing room to the left, girl's to the right. Move quickly now if you want to be able to do a little sparring today."

Seamus was first in front and grabbed both mithril armor and a white tunic. The moment he grasped them they changed size right before their eyes. Then the tunic's plain color slowly changed into an elegant red and gold design sporting the Gryffindors Coat of Arms on the front. You could hear the students ahead of the line 'awing' at the sight of it.

"Yes, your tunics will change to accommodate your sizes and will sport your House emblems. Now please, you can all gawk at them in a moment. Hurry along Mr. Finnigan," she said nodding to the boy.

The rest of the students quickly collected their chain-mail and tunics and dispersed to their dressing rooms. Eledhwen followed the remaining girls into their dressing room and went into a small office to change out of her black teacher's robes and into the proper attire. She put on a shirt of mithril chain-mail first and then dressed herself in an old grey-blue tunic that was elegantly adorned with silver embroidery on the edges and around the collar. A long black cloak flowed over and around the back which she fastened to the front of her tunic with a silver leaf pin. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail collecting loose strands around her face. She pulled on some grey leggings and leather boots up over them and fitted leather gloves onto her hands. She finished by wrapping a sword holster around her waist and slipping Hadhafang into it.

Back in the armory the newly dressed students gathered around the center of the room to get a good look at their new outfits. Everyone was adorned in their house colors and wore capes, leggings, gloves and boots to match. Girls were required to tie their hair up if it was long or have it pulled back with a headband. They were scattered around the room helping one another fix their hair and putting on the last adornments on their splendid outfits.

Gryffindors wore red tunics with gold cloaks, Slytherins had green colored tunics with silver cloaks, Ravenclaws were adorned in blue with bronze cloaks and Hufflepuffs wore yellow with black cloaks. All had elvish embroidery around the edges of their sleeves and collars and all proudly bore their House Coat of Arms over their hearts. Girls even received matching hair ties and headbands. All the girls raved over their attire adoring the short skirt-like tunics. The boys however didn't receive them as well. Some of them were pulling at their leggings because they were reaching into crevices that they should not be in, others were trying to pull their short tunics down to their knees or past them if they could manage.

Enchantress Eledhwen strutted out into the armory then catching everyone's eye immediately. Some of the first years, including Harry wondered why she didn't wear her house colors but they didn't ask since she had opened her mouth then to speak.

"Excellent! You all look very good in your tunics. I hope it all fits well," a Hufflepuff boy raised his hand then, "No. Boys _have_ to wear the leggings but yes you can extend the length of your tunics to just below the knee if you'd like to. Of course it'll look more like a woman's long skirt and will be harder to run in so I don't encourage it."

The boy slowly lowered his hand. It was as if she had read his mind or something. But that wasn't the case at all, she had simply been teaching the same class for so long that she knew the first thing the boy's would want to know is if they could discard their tunics for something more _manly_ as if tunics were a female only clothing.

"This will be your attire for this class for the rest of the school year. The outfits now belong to you as they have been attuned to your bodies. No other student will be able to wear them now," Eledhwen explained.

"Miss Eledhwen?" Hermione had raised her hand then.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I don't believe we paid for these in the beginning of the year. Will we be required to purchase them now?"

"Don't worry about paying for them. They are gifts from my family in Lothlórien. They give me a fine bundle of the clothes and armor every summer when I go to visit them. So remember from now on to always dress appropriately for this class. If you are not properly dressed in your battle-wear I will have to take points from you. Don't forget! – Now, we will be deciding your preferred weapon skill."

Boys and girls started raising their hands and shouting out almost immediately then, "Oh! Oh! I want that sword!" – "Oh that staff is pretty!" – "I call dibs on that bow and arrow!"

"A-HEM!" Eledhwen cleared her throat loudly, "Today you will not be deciding what weapon you want. Today your weapon will be choosing _you_."

The students looked around confused. What did she mean by their weapons choosing them?

"Just like how you were sorted into your houses based on your personality and characteristic traits your weapon will choose you based on these same qualities and as well as your athletic abilities," she started rolling off all the different kinds of weapons available, "There are short range weapons which include all swords, daggers, axes, blunt weapons, and then of course the long range weapons which would be any of your archery equipment; bows, crossbows and of course staves. You will be learning about every single weapon available and you will learn how to use them in this class. You will have written tests on all that you have learned throughout the year as well so don't think you can ignore your books," a smile curled at Hermione's lips when she heard the mentioning of books, "You will have two weapons that will be yours and yours alone. One will be the weapon that chooses you this year and in your third year you will have the option of choosing for yourself a second weapon once you have learned about all of them and practiced with them. Any questions thus far?"

Malfoy didn't bother raising his hand; he just started talking out in a very rude way, "What's the point of learning all of this? When will we ever need to defend ourselves with weapons anyways?"

She looked at him, "You'd be surprised as to how much this will come in handy Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps your father failed to mention his encounter with a vicious Chimaera during the fourth year's fieldtrip in the Mines of Moria. And if I remember correctly it was Arthur Weasley's glacial imbued halberd that saved his life."

Malfoy sneered, "That's a lie. I bet my father killed it on his own easily with his rapier. Besides, why would a Weasley help a Malfoy?"

"Pureblood, perhaps, Locien? Or maybe he did it because it is something comrades instinctively do for one another despite their differences."

"Tsk! A Weasley concerned about blood lineage – hey, wait a minute, what did you call me?"

"Locien is your elvish name. I tend to refer to my student's by their names in elvish from time to time. You will all learn yours sooner or later. Anyways, enough of that. Onto the weapons selection. I will call your names in alphabetical order and you will come up here and move down in an orderly line until your weapon finds you. First is Abbot, Hannah…"

And she proceeded to call everyone's names in alphabetical order and everyone followed down a row of weapons. Harry walked along past the bows and the staves, the axes and the spears and pole-arms. They were all sort of simple and boring with no elegant designs or carvings like he had hoped. He wasn't sure if this weapon deciding thing was working correctly because nothing was happening. Then all of a sudden he heard Draco shriek and everyone looked over to see what was wrong. He had jumped back two feet and a long thin sword was pointing itself at him. It floated around him as if it were examining him. Then it came back around front and spun it's pathetic, rusty hilt at him. He didn't know what to do.

Miss Eledhwen clapped and spoke up then, "You must grasp the hilt of the weapon Mr. Malfoy. It wants to see if you are compatible with it. Go on."

He wrapped his hand around the hilt then and the whole sword started to glow a bright white. A surge of glowing green liquid whisked all around the sword quite ferociously until it dispersed to reveal a sparkling blade and a very elaborately designed hilt with encrusted emeralds all around it. Everyone's eyes were huge with fascination. Then Malfoy opened his big mouth again.

"_What is this puny thing_? This can't be right. Why would a puny little excuse for a toothpick choose _me_?"

"That Mr. Malfoy is a rapier. It's the same sword that chose your father many years ago," said Eledhwen.

"But father's sword is much longer than this one and far more extravagant."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. That sword was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen and yet it still wasn't good enough for Malfoy.

"Give it some time Mr. Malfoy. It still has seven years to grow you know. The more you practice with your weapon and teach it combat and imbuing the more it will begin to grow and become more experienced."

Weapons that grew? Weapons that learned? None of it made any sense to Harry, but then again what did make sense at Hogwarts? The students all started shoving one another along now excited to find out what weapon would choose them. Harry saw Ron pass by the swords looking eagerly at them but nothing happened. Then Ron walked by the staves and one of them popped out at him.

"Oh nooo!" he wailed his eyes growing wide.

"Look!" shouted Seamus, "Weasley's got himself a girly little staff!"

The staff did the same thing with Ron as the rapier did with Draco. Twirling around him and examining him and then it presented itself to him and he reluctantly raised his hand up to grasp it. It began to shine bright white and then burst into bright red flames and it dispersed revealing a red wooden staff that was twined with golden flecks of metal that were carved in and out of the staff. At the top of the staff the gold metal curled up and out in a fancy design and encircled around a glowing crystal ball. Ron just stared at it for the longest in disbelief.

Soon all of the students had come across their weapons. Hermione got landed with a fabulous bow and arrow; it's design was of a beautiful pearly white wood carved to look like it were wings or feathers spreading out and it was flecked with silver so that it glimmered in the light. Harry finally found his weapon then too. He passed by the cupboard encasing the swords and a medium sized, average looking sword floated towards him and inspected him like the others. Finally it presented its simple rusted hilt to him and he grasped it. It glowed white and was encircled with red flames. Once it had diffused it revealed a bright blade and the hilt was a magnificent design of red and gold. Large and small rubies were encrusted into the ends of the hilt and it almost looked like tiny flames flickered inside of them. He noticed something then as he carefully inspected the blade. His name was inscribed into the blade.

"Hey Ron look!" said Harry running up to his still dazed friend, "My name is engraved into the blade," he looked over Ron's staff and found Ron's name inscribed onto the thickest twist of gold metal near the top, "Look! Your name is on yours too. See 'Ronald Weasley'."

Ron just sighed the staff now resting against his shoulder, "My mum has a staff you know…my dad has a pole-arm and both George and Fred have spears. You'd think that even if I wasn't meant to have a sword that at least I'd get stuck with a pike or something…Something pointy you know?"

"Oh come on Ron, it's not so bad. I bet you can do all sorts of great things with it, right?"

"Yes he can," Miss Eledhwen stepped up to them, "Staves are one of the greatest weapons of wizard's. My mentor Gandalf the White had one you know. With a staff one can amplify the power of magical attacks by one hundred times over and they have a power no other weapons have. The power to heal. Staff users are essential in battle because not only are their long range attacks very powerful but they can heal their comrades too."

Ron started perking up a bit then, "Well yeah I guess I see what you mean."

She smiled at him, "You'll see soon enough," she turned to the rest of the class, "So does everyone have their weapons now?"

Everyone nodded but Hermione was quick to point out that Neville was not there because he had broken his arm during flying lessons.

"Oh I see," said Miss Eledhwen, "I thought I saw someone flying rather unusually over Fangorn Forest today."

"Fangorn Forest ma'am?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, sorry. My elvish tongue slipping again. The Forbidden Forest used to be known as Fangorn a long time ago…Well I suppose it's time we all head into the Trainer's Gym. This way."

The students followed behind Eledhwen and she led them next door into a huge battle arena. There were wooden poles lined up on one side of the arena with huge gashes in them. They appeared to be for sword practice. There were all sorts of obstacles everywhere too, things to climb on and jump over. And in one corner of the castle it looked like it had been blasted to pieces some time ago by something powerful as a huge gaping hole was all that was left. Harry and Ron could see straight outside through the hole where the grass started. It looked like there was an archer's pitch outside and more obstacles and targets. There were fabulous paintings arranged everywhere of the same group of people. Harry was scanning over them and thought he saw one with Miss Eledhwen in it. His attention was diverted though when she spoke again.

"This is the Trainer's Gym where you will all get your fair share of exercise every day. For today I would like everyone to set aside their chosen weapons, including those of you who have swords, and all take one of these beginner's swords."

Everyone placed their weapons to the side setting some of them on tables and mounting them on weapon's racks. They collected their small simple beginner's swords and followed Miss Eledhwen out to the center of the battle arena. There was a large chalk circle on the hard dirt floor with a straight line dashed down the center of it. Two smaller circles crossed over with the larger one and were positioned directly across from one another. Miss Eledhwen stood in one of the smaller circles.

"For today's lesson I'd like to teach you all a simple set of sparring moves with a sword. Might I have a volunteer?"

Everyone was afraid to raise their hand thinking that the teacher would knock them down or something and humiliate them in front of everyone. Then a small girl with light blonde hair stepped forward. Harry had never noticed her before. It was quite apparent from her House colors and Coat of Arms that she was in Ravenclaw.

"I'll volunteer ma'am," said the girl in a soft voice.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, thank you. Now if you would stand in that smaller circle there," said Miss Eledhwen pointing to the circle across from hers, "All right. Now I want you to hold your sword in your right hand like so and away from your body. Keep your legs spread and yours knees bent slightly, then you and I will both take a few steps forward and swing like so," she said walking forward quickly and swinging her sword out and around in a curved fashion. She re-positioned herself backing up quickly.

"Ready then?"

"Yes ma'am," said the soft-spoken girl.

They both stepped forward and swung in unison. Ron was wondering when they'd actually clash swords because he thought this part was getting to be boring.

"Excellent! Now I'd like everyone to collect a partner and do exactly as Miss Lovegood and I have done. Nobody touch the sword to the other person however, I assure you don't want to know what will happen if you try to break the protection charms that are on these swords."

The students all obeyed pairing up and following the same routine several times over. Once it seemed that they all had their steps and swings in order Miss Eledhwen further explained what they were doing.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering when you will actually get to fight, but you see this step-step-swing routine I have taught you wouldn't be of any use without involving an elemental spell. What I just taught you is similar to the proper swish and flicks needed to perform spells with wands. This is the step-by-step routine you need to know in order to launch an imbued spell from your weapon."

"So you mean we're not just going to fight with plain old swords and stuff?" asked a Ravenclaw.

"Of course not! What's the fun of battling like humans and dwarves when you are witches and wizards? The magic is the best part of it all!" she said beaming, "Now Miss Lovegood if you would join me once again," they took their places in the circles, "take your wand out while still holding your weapon and hold it up to the sword. This will be a simple water spell now repeat after me; _Aguamenti_!"

Water splashed out of the teacher's pearly white wand and absorbed into the sword. The blonde-haired girl repeated 'Aguamenti!' and water siphoned out of her wand into her sword as well.

"What you just saw was an example of 'Imbuing'. It is when you use a typical wand spell but onto a weapon that has been charmed with the ability to absorb the spell into itself. Now to use it you must follow the step-by-step routine I showed you earlier. Miss Lovegood if you would do the routine again and we will do it at the same time but you must say 'Relashio' the moment your sword swings to face me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ready? – Go!"

They stepped forward quickly and swung their swords both shouting, "_Relashio!_" at the exact same time and huge surges of water shaped like cutting blades burst from their swords and clashed in the center of the circle causing water to blast every which way. The students started clapping and cheering as if that was the most amazing thing they had ever seen before.

"Now everyone please pair up with your partners again and conduct your water imbuing spells ONLY. When I tell you all so, you may perform the water attack."

Everyone quickly got to work trying to get their swords to suck in some water but not all of them took it. The Professor had to show some of them how to get it to work properly by holding their wands a certain way or by saying it with more force. Finally after everyone had gotten their swords to take water in like a sponge they stood in front of one another eagerly waiting for permission from the teacher to start.

Harry noticed Draco a few people down from her giving him a weird smirk like he was up to something but Harry looked away when Miss Eledhwen started with her, "Ready? – Go!" Harry started to step forward when he saw something out of the corner of his eye heading right towards him. A huge blade of gushing water was headed straight for him and Malfoy was still smirking behind it. Harry pulled his hands over his face prepared to take the blow when it curved around him like a boomerang and flung right back at Malfoy knocking him off his feet and drenching him.

Everyone burst into laughter then leaving Draco coughing in between curses. Miss Eledhwen was just sighing and shaking her head.

"Mr. Malfoy, did I not warn you earlier to not try and break the protective charm?"

"I – uh – well! He - ! URGH!" he stammered.

The bell rang then signaling the end of the class period.

Miss Eledhwen helped Draco to his feet and directed the students, "All right, everyone needs to collect their robes out of the dressing rooms and collect your weapons. They all have the same protective charms on them as the beginner's weapons so don't even think about using them outside of class. You all have fifteen minutes to return to your dormitories and change back into your robes before you have to go to your next class. Tenna' tul're san'! (Until tomorrow then!)," she turned to face Draco, "Come with me Mr. Malfoy, we'll get you dried off a little before you trek dirt over Argus's clean floors."

She took him back into her office after the girl's left the dressing rooms and gave him a towel. He muttered to himself sounding very frustrated. She let him change his clothes in the boy's dressing room but caught him before he could leave.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said stern but soft-spoken, "Might I have a word with you before you leave?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lost Tales of Elves and Wizards: A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6**

"Mr. Malfoy, I feel that we have gotten off on the wrong foot. Although I not sure how that happened," said Eledhwen thinking out loud, "still I would like to see us get along in the future especially considering that you father has already prepaid me to train you every Saturday and Sunday morning on how to use a rapier."

"What?" he said looking shocked, "My father has done what?"

"Yes your father has offered up quite a few galleons just to have you properly trained in the art of sword fighting. Although I told him it was not necessary, I need no money to train my students if they wish to learn in their free time, however he insisted."

"Damn it." Draco muttered to himself, "It's almost like he's trying to – "

"To make it so that you can't back out? Yes I thought the same."

Draco just grumbled.

"I know your father doesn't think well of me and I am sure he has his usual snide remarks about me and certain other individuals at the dinner table – "

Draco glared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She just rolled her eyes, "Nevertheless, your father was one of my best students back when he was here and I imagine he only wishes to see you progress in this particular class as well. For whatever reasons behind it though I do not know and did not ask. It is simply my job to teach you and train you to the best of my abilities."

"Anything else?" he said rudely.

"Yes, training starts next Saturday at seven a.m. sharp. Don't be late for your father has already requested that I write him should you ever be late."

"We'll just see about that!" he snapped, "May I go now?"

"Yes you may go now. Here's a note for your second class should you arrive late."

"Umm…thanks." He looked a little surprised but tried not to show it and stormed off out of the dressing room just passing by some fifth year Ravenclaw girls that were just coming into class. They giggled at him for being in the girl's room. He blushed and fumed out quickly glad his classmates weren't there to see.

In between her classes that afternoon Eledhwen made her way out to Hagrid's hut. She rapped on his door quickly eager for him to answer. The door swung open Hagrid standing behind it and Fang barking loudly behind him preparing to dive on the visitor but calmed down immediately when Eledhwen spoke, "`Quel undome Caranion, Carak." (Good evening Rubeus, Fang.)

"Oh! 'Ello Miss Eledhwen. Please come in an' make yerself at home," said Hagrid, "Can I get you some tea ma'am? Anythin'?"

"No thank you Hagrid…I apologize, I'm really only here for the news on the unicorns."

"Sorry ma'am but I don' have any news. I was lookin' today and didn' find nothin' out there today."

"No more blood?"

"Nothin'."

"Hmm," she said thinking, "He's being more careful now. Must've seen us following the trail around the forest."

"_He_ ma'am? Yer still on that eh?"

"Make no mark it is him whether we like the idea or not. There can't possibly be any other who has the need for unicorn's blood. I can't imagine anyone else more evil or disturbed to do such a thing and even if I could they're probably in Azkaban anyways."

Hagrid shivered a little imagining Voldemort lurking around out in the forest.

They heard a tapping at the door then. Hagrid was almost afraid to open it now calling out, "Who is it?"

They heard a child's voice calling back, "It's me Hagrid! Harry!"

"Oh!" he swung the door open Fang barking happily and lobbed onto him slobbering all over the boy, "Come in, come in. Hope yeh don' mind Miss Eledhwen," he said turning back to her, "I already invited him for tea earlier."

"Oh that's quite all right Hagrid. Hello Harry Potter," she said smiling at him.

"Oh hello Professor Eledhwen," said Harry as formal as possible.

"Please, just call me Miss Eledhwen. Never did care for the title of 'Professor'. My name's long enough as it is!" she said chuckling a little.

"Of course," he said shyly feeling a little awkward with a teacher there.

Hagrid was rummaging through his cupboards pulling out teacups and tea bags. He moved his supplies over to the fireplace and stopped suddenly. He looked over at Eledhwen not wanting to start the fire himself with her in the room which would reveal the secret hiding place of his wand, "Uh Miss Eledhwen, would ya do me a favor and start the fire for me?"

She whisked out a long pearly white wand and aimed it at the fireplace, "Incendio," a small flame burst from her wand and set the wood aflame.

"Ah, very good. Thank yeh ma'am," said Hagrid and he immediately moved to start making the tea.

"So are you enjoying your classes so far Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Oh yes, very much so."

"What might be your favorite then? And don't say it's mine just because I'm asking!" she said gleaming.

"Well to be honest ma'am I really liked our flying lessons with Madam Hooch. I sort of – er – well, I did so well today that Professor McGonagall has requested that I be allowed to play as the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Seeker…umm…whatever that is." He mumbled off at the end.

Hagrid burst from behind them shouting proudly, "You're the new Seeker? Well congratulations Harry! The youngest we've had in ages!"

"That's wonderful Harry, I'm very happy for you," said Eledhwen, "So you like flying then?"

"Oh yeah! A lot!" he was starting to feel more comfortable around her, "It's the best feeling ever being high up in the air like that – I mean I only did it for a little while today – but it was great! Umm but I'm sure you know all about it – er – well – you probably find it a bore since you're probably used to it – but it was my first and all…" he rambled off quickly.

She blanched a little then, "I wouldn't really know to be honest, I haven't been on a broom in – oh," she counted her fingers thoughtfully, "about seven hundred and thirty six years."

Harry looked surprised at her, "Really…umm…mind if I ask why ma'am?"

"Well you see I just had quite a terrible accident the last time I was on a broom. My close friend Godric was teaching me how to fly for the first time and it just so happened that the night before Godric and Salazar had gotten into one of their usual fights about humans, Muggles I mean, and some other nonsense."

"What did that have to do with Godric teaching you how to fly?"

"Well I was using Godric's broomstick you see and Salazar in a fit of rage had bewitched, or 'jinxed' the broom that same night. So next morning Godric had me on it and explained that I would simply hover for a little bit to get the feel of it. Wouldn't you know though that thing shot off the ground like a fire-cracker the minute I pushed off? It was like being on the back of an untamed horse bucking me wildly. Next thing I know I'm at least one hundred feet in the air clutching the broom handle; my fingers slipping because I was sweating terribly frightened. All the thing had to do was make one hard swing and I was flung forward plunging to, what I thought, was my ultimate death. Lucky me though I crashed into the Forbidden Forest and lots of tree branches broke my fall on the way down leaving me with just a broken arm," she said the last bit sarcastically.

"Oh…wow," said Harry unsure what more to say.

Hagrid was just staring also seeming unsure of what to say when the teapot behind him started to whistle. He flinched out of his trance and went over to the teapot muttering, "Oh yeh…the tea…"

Eledhwen just smiled warmly finding their reactions amusing, "Regardless," she continued, "I have been terrified of riding on a broom ever since then. I do truly enjoy watching Quidditch though. It's a wonderful sport, although can become a little violent at times and the house cups get terribly competitive with one another."

Hagrid poured them both some tea forgetting Eledhwen said she didn't care for any. She had quite a bit of experience with his cooking before and was always way of it. Harry took a sip and she saw him wince a bit. He just looked up at Hagrid smiled and thanked him.

"So," said Harry feeling a little braver, "which House did you belong to Miss Eledhwen?"

"Guess," she said musing.

"Umm…well I'd definitely guess Ravenclaw. They're all really smart and stuff…so – "

"Hmm, yes most people guess Ravenclaw for me. I suppose that would be my most appropriate House. Rowena was a fabulous witch. The most brilliant of her time; she always did ask me to look after her House for her when she passed on, insisting I was most qualified for it and she wouldn't want any other, but I had to refuse. They were all my friends and I didn't want to choose sides, I was, and still am, quite content with just a simple teaching job," she stood up then ignoring her tea completely, "Well Harry Potter, it was wonderful chatting with you," she shook his hand, "but I must take my leave now. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes, pleasure chatting ma'am," said Harry almost sorry to see her go.

"I'll send Silme down later and you can write me about our…matters," she said vaguely.

"Oh yes! O' course ma'am. Well nice chatting. See you tomorrow then," said Hagrid.

She smiled at Harry, "Tenna' tul're san' Marcaunon Cennan." (Until tomorrow then Harry Potter.)

She walked briskly out shutting the door behind her and headed back towards the castle. Harry stared sort of stunned and then just realized, "Hagrid…she never answered my question."

"Yeah, she has a way of doin' that sort of thin'. Avoidin' questions and such. Amazin' that you got a story out of 'er about the founders though. She never does talk about 'em much."

"Why not?" Harry turned to face Hagrid.

"Bad things happened back then. Tha's why, I'm guessin' she don' like to talk much about it."

"Bad things?"

"Don' yeh know boy? Slytherin gone an' left in an angry fit, Ravenclaw went an died in a horrible spell of a sickness, an' Gryffindor up and vanished completely. Only other people left were Hufflepuff and Miss Eledhwen and Hufflepuff went off and died a few years after the matter. Miss Eledhwen is the only one ta' know anythin' and she won' speak a word of it. Keeps it all a big mystery that she does," he said in a hushed voice.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only person to ever know what may have happened to three of the four founders was still alive and wouldn't even tell anyone? He felt a surge of suspicion flow through him. Why would anyone keep a secret like that unless she directly caused these mysteries? Harry tried to think more on it but was distracted by Hagrid asking him about his day, he put his thoughts in the back of his mind until later.

Eledhwen found it difficult to sit still for the rest of the evening. She had finished the rest of her classes managing to deal with a little over excitement from the third years choosing their second weapons. A Slytherin boy had gotten a little in over his head with his choice of a bow and arrow and incidentally set it off nearly hitting one of his classmates, a Slytherin girl. But of course because of the charms placed on the weapons it only came rearing back at him veering past his left ear. Eledhwen used a quick 'Aresto _Momentum_' spell to stop the wild flying arrow. That being the most excitement for the rest of the day she finished up her last class after five o'clock in the evening and found herself anxiously pacing about the castle trying to keep her mind off of the troubles outside the castle in the forest.

She stopped in the library and wandered through the aisles of bookshelves searching for any new literary material available. She scanned over everything rather quickly and saw dozens of books she had already read. Then she spotted something of interest, "_Muggle Gadgets and Gizmos: Ingenious Inventions Designed for Survival without Magic_" She swiped the book off of the shelf and scanned through it quickly, eyes glittering with excitement. She was pleased to see all sorts of photographs and examples of these '_Ingenious Inventions_' on nearly every other page of the book. She immediately stuck her nose into it and remembered to flash the cover towards Madame Pince so she could mark it down as having been borrowed.

Irma Pince was so used to having Eledhwen whip in and out with books all the time that she had to be prepared to mark down whatever was borrowed since she was never courteous enough to stop and properly mark it out as borrowed. It slightly irritated Madam Pince but she let it slide since Eledhwen was always kind enough to return the books in due time and they were always neat and tidy, sometimes even more so than before they were borrowed out.

The tall elf slid along the hallways passing by a couple of Hufflepuff boys chattering about the try-outs for the Quidditch team and came upon the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Three first years were standing in front of it pondering the answer to the riddle they had been asked by the bronze eagle shaped knocker to gain entrance. They seemed rather stupefied and a little nervous as well.

"You three all right?" asked Eledhwen looking up from her book concerned.

"Umm…yes, quite all right ma'am…just…umm…" mumbled one of the two boys eyeing the door. Eledhwen recognized him to be Kevin Entwhistle.

"Ah, yes. The riddle," she looked at the knocker, "What is the riddle again?"

The eagle answered back moving its beak and speaking in a human voice, "What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?"

"The letter 'M'," she responded back to the knocker. It opened immediately for them.

The boys' faces turned to look in a manner as if they were thinking 'Of course! It was so obvious!'. The girl of the group blushed feeling silly for not knowing the answer and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Thank you ma'am," said Kevin nodding his head towards her.

"My pleasure Mr. Entwhistle and don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough," she said patting the girl's shoulder. They all three scuttled into the common room and Eledhwen stuck her nose back into her book and wandered up the Grand Staircase. She came upon the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor.

"Oh! Good evening my lady. A new book I see," said the Fat Lady enthusiastically.

"Yes, another wonderful book on the modern race of men – er – Muggles," she always seemed to be correcting herself in that manner never having gotten used to calling non-magical humans 'Muggles' even for the hundreds of years witches and wizards had referred to them as such.

"They are quite the curious folk aren't they? Not sure how they get along without magic, poor things."

"They seem to do rather fine without it. I know my people get along well with little to no magic at all back home," Eledhwen changed the subject quickly not feeling up to chatting with the Fat Lady, "Anyways, thought I'd do a little quiet reading in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight."

"Ah," sighed the Fat Lady dreamily, "Reminiscing about the late Lord Gryffindor? Wishing to bask in the ambience of his old study? He was quite a fine man wasn't he?"

"Yes, quite fine," said Eledhwen curtly, "However his study was in the Northern Tower and this was always the common room for students."

The Fat Lady ignored her and gushed on and on fondly over the fabulous, heroic, courageous, and absolutely dashing Godric Gryffindor. Finally Eledhwen had had enough and spoke the password '_Caput Draconis_' quickly so as to shut the woman up. The Fat Lady continued her romantic ramblings even after being flung open and out of sight. Eledhwen walked into the common room nose still in the book and fell into a comfy armchair. Her sudden presence completely startled the first years including Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sitting just a few feet from her. They just stared at her not knowing what to say when Percy Weasley stepped in out of the boy's dormitory.

"Oh, good evening Miss Eledhwen," he said completely unsurprised, "Another book on Muggle's eh?"

"Yes, but this one is about the most fascinating things about them. Their ingenious inventions you know. Oh look at this one!" she said opening the book and pointing to an enchanted photograph on the page, "It's terribly fascinating this one. The whole point of it is to stir up batter for baked goods or to 'beat eggs'. That's why they call it an egg beater."

"Curious," said Percy completely uninterested.

Harry again was wondering what her House was thinking it might be Gryffindor since she was able to get in to their common room but he didn't want to ask again and seem like he was prying into her private business.

Harry had wanted to ask Ron more about Miss Eledhwen but with her in the room he didn't dare especially after what Hagrid had said about her. She did turn out to be a very interesting person though and her mind seemed to be endlessly riddled with all sorts of information. She would help the students with their homework if they asked her and didn't mind sharing wild and fantastic stories about the ancient Middle-Earth in between answering questions and reading. Often times she'd quote her old friend Frodo Baggins's autobiography, 'The Lord of the Rings' to explain what happened in the depths of Mordor and Mount Doom because she was not with the two little Hobbits at that point. She had been off with her other companions, Aragorn the man, Gimli the mountain dwarf, and Legolas the Sindarin elf. Harry was quite absorbed by the tales of Frodo and his best friend Samwise the Brave. He had wanted to hear more however Eledhwen had gotten caught up in a discussion about Muggle inventions with Hermione Granger which went on late into the night. Harry gave up waiting to hear more and meandered off to bed when Professor McGonagall came in and shooed them all up to their dormitories giving Miss Eledhwen a stern look. Eledhwen just ignored her and wished the students a good night in Sindarin.

"I told you she had some great stories," said Ron sleepily.

"Yeah, wish I could have heard more though," said Harry as he changed into his pajamas.

"Oh don't worry, when you come to visit in the summer she'll be there too and will tell you all about Frodo and the Ring. She never gets tired of telling them over and over."

"When I come to visit?"

"You are going to come and visit in the summer aren't you?"

Harry hadn't thought about that at all. It was only his first day at Hogwart's and it was a little hard to think about the summer of next year. He'd love to visit Ron and get away from the Dursleys but that was just it, would they let him?

"Sure, I'll come and visit you. Of course! But that's getting a little ahead of ourselves isn't it? It's only the first day of school Ron."

"I know, I know," said Ron yawning, "Just want you to know you're invited."

Harry curled up under his warm blankets and smiled, "Thanks Ron."

"Night."

"Good night."

He drifted off to sleep dreaming of the amazing year at Hogwarts he was going to have and the even better summer at the Weasley's.


End file.
